bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блог участника:The Ink Demon 666/Студия Джоуи по нашему
centre Итак, я решил сделать историю студии Джоуи Дрю, но в ролях будут участники вики. *Джоуи Дрю - Agent KM *Генри - Meztinos *Сьюзи Кемпбелл - Уильям (Мужской пол) *Уолли Френкс - BendyJoey *Томас Коннор - Ennardy *Норман Полк - The VirtualWave *Семми Лоуренс - Орлин *Эллисон Пендл - Мина Мюррей *Лейси Бентон - LuizaFruderik *Шон Флинн - EldarGang *Грант Коэн - ArtemSosyrev *Бepтpам Пидмонт - Я Ваш Хейтер (Унуруд) *Чернильный Демон - The Ink Demon 666 *Алиса - Бюрократ (Уильям) *Борис - NPC (не используется как роль) *Джек Фейн - Тень Спрингтраппа Пролог 1910 год : Открытие новой студии рисования мультфильмов! Основатель - Лэйбокс!! Через несколько месяцев : Лэйбокс довел студию до идеала, но задумался : как бы ее назвать. Конечно! Почему бы не назвать её «SillyVision»?! Но позже Лэйбокс, рассматривая зарисовки Бенди, подумал, кого бы ему нанять, ведь один он вряд ли справится. Тут он вспомнил про своего старого приятеля - Meztinos'а. Последний как раз жил недалеко. Лэйбокс быстро уговорил Meztinos'а. Вместе они расклеили по городу объявления про вакансии. На объявления быстро откликнулись десятки человек. Но Лэйбокс выбрал всего пятнадцать человек. С этого все и началось... Глава 1: Движущиеся Картинки ЗА 20 ЛЕТ ДО СОБЫТИЙ ИГРЫ: Лэйбокс созвал всех работников: BendyJoey, Ennardy, Орлин, Мину Мюррей, LuizaFruderik, Eldar Gang, Вэйва, Артема Сосырева и Унуруда. Чего то недостает... Ах, да, Лэйбокс забыл, что Meztinos ушёл из компании из-за трудностей в семье... А про Уильяма он старался не говорить. Он был очень зол на Лэйбокса, и последний его не злил. В итоге, он имел немного работников, которые не полностью выполняли свою работу. Лэйбоксу было трудно без Meztinos'а: чернила постепенно заканчивались, долги увеличивались, студия вяла на глазах... И Лэйбокс принял крайние меры. Этими крайними мерами стала Чернильная Машина... В ИГРЕ: Meztinos получил письмо от его старого приятеля — Лэйбокса. Столько лет прошло с тех пор, как они вместе баловались и рисовали карикатурки в виде Бенди и Бориса. После того у них появился ещё и местный Ангел — Бюрократ (Что, кстати являлось каррикатурой на высшее звание. Отсюда и "посланный с небес".).. А после этого Meztinos вынужден был уволиться... и переехать в другую страну. Получив письмо, каррикатурист как можно быстрее едет в студию. Приехав, он обнаруживает на двери замок, и останавливается в недоумении. Но спустя минуту раздумий, он берет ржавую балку, которая уже, видимо, давно упала, и сбивает замок. Когда Meztinos зашёл, он очень удивился: все было таким же, как и 30 лет назад! Правда по углам появилась паутина. И ещё кое-что... С потолка и из пола сочились чернила! Но ведь Лэйбокс всегда контролировал, как убирает BendyJoey... Что-то здесь нечисто. Походив по забытой студии и вспомнив некоторые детали прошлого, он пошёл в длинный коридор, в конце которого была таблица с выдачей чернил. Но откуда? И зачем? Пройдя направо, каррикатурист увидел большой тоннель вниз. Найдя батареи для пульта, он нажал рычаг... И поднял настоящее чудо техники! Гигантскую Чернильную Машину! Она вся была в шестернях и в трубах, но самое интересное... Из ее дна резко вышел огонь! Это поразило Meztinos'а! Он не видел такой красоты никогда! Вернувшись в коридор, он увидел, что ранее закрытые роллеты поднялись, а дверь слева приоткрылась. Под роллетами оказалась развилка : направо и налево. Первым делом Meztinos пошёл направо... и резко отошел назад, потому что с потолка неожиданно упала доска. Пройдя далее, он посмотрел в разные стороны... И, посмотрев налево, пошатнулся. Его тошнило. Потому что слева на операционном столе лежал... Мертвый Борис! Meztinos подумал, что Лэйбокс совсем сошел с ума, но он еще не знал, кто это сделал на самом деле... Пройдя направо, он увидел большое помещение. Но в нем было что-то, что не давало покоя Meztinos'у... Там был рычаг. Но для чего? Meztinos посмотрел выше, и понял, что это подача энергии к Чернильной Машине. Онлянувшись, он заметил пьедесталы, возле которых были картинки : гаечного ключа, шестерни, чернильницы, игрушки Бенди, книги от Лэйбокса и пластинки. Выйдя из комнаты, Meztinos подавился. Кто-то поставил картонный вырез Бенди на ту доску, которая упала! Но наш каррикатурист продолжил поиск. Спустя примерно час поисков, Meztinos, наконец, все нашел. Пройдя к комнате подачи энергии, он заметил, что вырез Бенди исчез. Странно... Ах да, ещё наш рисовальщик мультфильмов вспомнил про одного друга благодаря записи — про BendyJoey.. Но вот засада! Чтобы чернила потекли, нужно включить "чернильный поток". Найдя вентиль, Meztinos прокрутил его. Комнату затопили чернила! Фу, гадость! Вдруг наш герой услышал странные звуки. По трубам должны течь чернила, но они не должны так грохотать! Стараясь не обращать внимание на это, Meztinos быстро пришел обратно в комнату питания, и нажал рычаг. Резко вокруг стало темно, только несколько лампочек горело. Meztinos подошел снова к Борису, и каррикатуриста внезапно облили чернила из груди мультяшки. Мерзко! Создатель Бенди подошел к проходу в комнату Чернильной Машины. И остолбенел! Проход был заколочен досками! И от этих досок тянулись чернильные следы... Подойдя ближе, Meztinos глянул в свободное пространство между досками, и вдруг на него выскочил The Ink Demon 666 и ударил его! Meztinos быстро встал после падения, и ринулся к выходу, убегая от мультяшки. Из-за чернил все падало и ломалось. Но вот он, выход! И тут Meztinos'а ждало несчастье. Он упал вниз, но слава Богу, в чернила. Прокрутив вентиль, он осмотрелся. Чернила слились, и комната стала выглядеть просторнее. Рядом были полки с беконовым супом. И записью... голоса Ennardy! Там он рассказывал о том, что ничего больше не сделает для Лэйбокса, ибо эти чернила просто невозможно вычистить. Спускаясь все глубже, Meztinos заметил топор,и проход, заколоченный досками. Пробившись к двери, наш герой открыл её. Потолок сзади сломался. Наступив на пентаграмму, Meztinos почувствовал тошноту, и перед ним мигнуло три видения : инвалидная коляска, Чернильная Машина, и... The Ink Demon 666! Увидев все это, каррикатурист потерял сознание... Глава 2 : Старая Песня Meztinos очнулся. Что случилось? Ах да, он упал с верхнего этажа и потерял сознание. Голова раскалывалась. Мысли перемешались. Что делать дальше? Meztinos чувствовал дискомфорт, было такое чувство, будто, пока он спал, его обклеили чернила. Ощущение было именно такое... Но наш Герой не обратил на это внимания. Схватив топор, он сбил доски с двери, и прошел на лестницу. Когда он шел вниз, на него упала доска, и у Meztinos'а подогнулись ноги. Он упал, но боли не почувствовал. Странно... Вдруг он заметил на полке запись. Там он услышал его - Орлин. Да, Орлин был директором Музыкального Департамента. В записи, как показалось Meztinos'у, Орлин сбрендил. Директор постоянно говорил про какого-то спасителя. Когда запись закончилась, по спине Meztinos'а пробежал холодок. Кто-то сзади сказал: «Я сказал, могу ли я получить Благословение?». Каррикатурист замахнулся и ударил назад. Но сзади было пусто. И это было странно... Старый аниматор пошёл дальше. Плакат «Проблема в паровозе» немного развеселил Meztinos'а, но дискомфорт, который он почувствовал на пентаграмме, все еще не покидал его. Тут наш Герой подошел к длинному коридору, затопленному чернилами. И Meztinos пошел по этим чернилам. Но тут вдалеке прошел кто-то... Странный, он держал макет Бенди и напевал песенку. — Привет! П-привет! - воскликнул Meztinos, не дожидаясь ответа. И этот кто-то ответил ему: "Овечка, Овечка, время спать. Расслабься, скорее в кровать..." — Извините, вы не могли бы мне помочь?! П-привет?! Дойдя до конца, Meztinos свернул налево. — Куда это он пропал?! Следом он подошел к другим дверям. Они были закрыты роллетами. Meztinos быстро понял - чтобы открыть дверь, надо найти рычаги. Спустя 20 минут поисков, Meztinos нажал рычаг, и двери открылись. Прорубив путь аниматор зашел в Музыкальный Департамент. Там было темно. Все двери были закрыты. Но только один проход был окрыт. Потому что он был без дверей. Там был выход. Это была главная цель Meztinos'a за все это время. А рядом был рычаг. Каррикатурист нажал на него, и... Свет включился. Meztinos вышел обратно в Департамент. Из трубы выпал большой комок чернил... Оттуда выползло чернильное существо. «Искатель» - в мыслях назвал его Meztinos. Но пока он называл их, существа подползли и начали его бить. Meztinos вовсю махал топором, но это не помогало. Эти твари рвали плоть, заливали в него чернила. И аниматор...умер? Но он очнулся. В каком-то непонятном месте. Это было похоже на тоннель. Тоннель из чернил. Впереди Meztinos увидел свет. И он пошел на него. Всю эту дорогу он слышал голоса. И он прекрасно знал, чьи они. Это были его голоса.... Но тут аниматор вышел из тоннеля, и очутился возле статуи Бенди. Он снова побежал в Департамент. На этот раз Meztinos управлял топором автоматически. Рубил, толкал, опять рубил... Когда все искатели были мертвы, Meztinos не помнил, как сражался с ними. Тут заиграла веселая музыка, и Meztinos вспомнил её. Это была та самая мелодия, которая играла всякий раз, когда наш старый аниматор заходил сюда, чтобы посмотреть, как Орлин ведет людей по комнатам, и рассказывает, как они строились, и для чего они. Разумеется, он показывал, как записывают музыку для мультфильмов. Но это было так давно... Meztinos только сейчас заметил, что роллеты слева открылись. Там был коридор. В нем было много комнат.. Meztinos прошёл сначала в комнату с органом. Он сыграл на нём знакомый аккорд. Вдруг раздался чей-то пронзительный крик.. Meztinos опять сыграл этот аккорд.. Крик снова раздался. Не желая больше тут оставаться, Meztinos ушёл в следующюю комнату. Там были зарисовки с Бенди. Работники издевались над его лицом и эмоциями, скрывая это от Лэйбокса. "Ничего интересного" - подумал он. Он шёл дальше, увидев рядом.. Запись BendyJoey. Там он сказал, что потерял ключи, уронив их в один из мусорных баков. Meztinos искал ключи во всех баках, пока не нашёл, и не открыл дверь в архивы BendyJoey. Там была запись Орлин. Орлин сказал, что ему нужно сыграть его любимую песню. Песня проигрывалась на нескольких инструментах, а именно: Контрабас, Барабан, Рояль, Виолончель и Скрипка. Meztinos включил прожектор, и сыграл эту мелодию, после чего, дверь с первым рычагом открылась. Рядом лежала запись Уильяма. Там он говорил, что чувствует глубокую вязь между персонажем Бюрократом, званием Бюрократа и им самим. Meztinos немного улыбнулся. Он вспомнил те деньки, когда бюрократ Уильям озвучивал персонажа Бюрократа своим ангельским голосом.. Но ему нужно было пройти в Лазарет, дабы активировать последний вентиль, чтобы пройти в офис Орлин. Аниматор пришел в лазарет, нажал на рычаг, но надо было найти вентиль. Недолго думая, наш герой пошел глубже. Там он встретил того, с кем любил разговаривать в свободное время. Это был Джек Фейн, Meztinos узнал его. Но бывшего скрипача ждала печальная участь. Его раздавило платформой. Meztinos вкручивает вентиль, активирует его и идет в офис Орлин. Но тут его потянуло в комнату с пентаграммой. Там Meztinos призвал искателя в каске. Но решил оставить его. Meztinos вернулся в офис Орлин,. Там был рычаг. Не долго думая, Meztinos активировал этот рычаг. Он пошёл к выходу, но.. Кто-то ударил его по голове Совком.. И тот искатель, которого Meztinos призвал, начал его бить. Meztinos очнулся связанный. У него (у Meztinos'а) каждую секунду были страшные припадки. Перед ним стоял демон в костюме. По голосу, Meztinos узнал, что это был Орлин. "Начнем. Для начала свяжем нашу овечку крепче, нельзя допустить, чтобы овца убежала, не так ли? Нет, мы бы не допустили этого. Должен признать, я польщён, что ты пришёл сюда, чтобы навестить меня. После этого то, что я собираюсь сделать покажется жестоким. Но верующие должны почитать своего спасителя. Он должен заметить меня. Подожди. Ты мне знаком... Это лицо... Не сейчас. Ибо наш лорд призывает нас, моя маленькая овца. Время жертвоприношения близко! И тогда я, наконец, освобожусь из этой... тюрьмы. Этой чернильной... темной... бездны которую я называю телом. Чшшш... Тише! Слышишь? Я слышу его. Ползёт сверху. Ползёт! Давай начнем. Ритуал должен быть завершен! Скоро он услышит меня... Он освободит нас." — молвил Орлин. Орлин ушёл в одну из комнат звукозаписи. Спев песенку, Он произнёс громко и чётко: "Услышь меня, The Ink Demon 666! Приди из Темноты! Я вижу тебя, Демон! Иди сюда! Нет, мой лорд! Не подходите ко мне! Я ваш пророк! Я ваш... А, ААААААААААА!!!" По фразе, а также по растёкшейся луже, Meztinos догадался, что Орлин погиб. Он ничего не мог сделать, он просто убегал прочь. Но его ждал тупик. Meztinos поорубилуть дальше. Но тут из чернильной пучины вылез The Ink Demon 666. Наш герой убегал от ожившей мультяшки, которая только что отправила его друга на тот свет. Meztinos'у удалось сбежать от The Ink Demon 666 прежде, чем тот настиг его. Он вошёл в хранилище, где его встретил живой Борис. Вспомнив все отвратительные моменты (толстую кишку Бориса, смерть Орлин, гибель Фейна. А ещё у него припадки.), Meztinos'а стошнило и вырвало, после чего тот потерял сознание... Глава 3: Взлёт и Падение Meztinos очнулся в комнате. Эта комната выглядела уютно. Гамак, сундук, разные сувениры. Аниматор встал. Открыв дверь, он попал в коридор. Было два прохода, в две комнаты. Meztinos пошел в ближайшую. Это оказался туалет. Он был затоплен чернилами. Там было зеркало. Кто-то разбил его. Поэтому Meztinos не смог себя увидеть. Он открыл дверцу в один из туалетов. Там был вантуз, но аниматор не обратил на него внимание. Выйдя из туалета, Meztinos пошеш в следущую комнату. Там был зал. В этом зале сидел Борис. Аниматор заметил бронированную дверь. Но для того, чтобы ее открыть, Meztinos'у надо было найти рычаг. И старый аниматор подошел к Борису... Борис? Что ты здесь делаешь? - Спросил карикатурист. Meztinos подошёл к двери. Но она была закрыта. Аниматор понял, что у Бориса есть рычаг, чтобы открыть эту дверь. Дружище, можешь мне дать рычаг от двери? Я приготовлю тебе суп в замен. - Сказал Meztinos, и отправился искать суп. Аниматор подошёл к первой банке, стоящяя на бочке. Meztinos зачем то посмотрел на стену. Он увидел там какую то картину. Что это такое? - Спросил у самого себя Meztinos. Он подошёл к полке где лежал телевизор. Meztinos заметил банку с супом, и подобрал её. Meztinos ещё долго искал банку, пока не открыл ящик в комнате, где проснулся. Этого должно быть достаточно! - Сказал в слух Meztinos. Аниматор подошёл к кастрюле, и закинул туда беконовый суп. Недолго подождав, суп сварился. Meztinos налил суп в тарелку и поставил на стол Борису. Тот в свою очередь не остался в долгу и выдал ящик, в котором лежал рычаг. Спасибо, Борис! - С радостью сказал Meztinos, и вышел в открытое пространство. Но вдруг аниматор вспомнил, что в комнате, которой он проснулся была кость. Meztinos пошёл и забрал эту кость. Meztinos выдал кость Борису, и тот в свою очередь был рад такому щедрому поступку. Meztinos прошёл в проход дальше, где увидел раздевалку. Сверху было написано станция маленького чуда. Аниматор залез в эту раздевалку, где ему было не очень уютно. Meztinos и Борис прошли дальше. Аниматор боялся темноты. Нам нужно найти то, что нам поможет осветлить проход! - Сказал Meztinos. Он заметил на столе фонарь, и пошёл в темноту. Meztinos заметил, что Борис боится. Не бойся Борис! У меня есть фонарик! - Сказал Борису Meztinos. Неуспели они дойти до конца, как вдруг раздался грохот. Что это было? - Трясять спросил Meztinos, но ему никто не ответил. Meztinos и Борис дошли до конца, где был очередной тупик. Очередной тупик! Слушай Борис, у тебя есть идеи как нам пройти дальше? - Спросил Meztinos. Но Борис взял фонарь и полез в вентиляционную шахту. Спустя некоторое время, проход открылся, и аниматор вошёл в комнату небесных игрушек. Воу! Я не помню такого! - Удивлённо сказал Meztinos. Аниматор услышал какой то напев. Но аниматор не стал предавать этому значение. Meztinos вошёл в комнату с игрушечной машиной. Я люблю игрушки! - Сказал Meztinos. Аниматор нажал на рычаг чтобы включить машину. Но она почему то не запускалась. Точно! - Воскликнул Meztinos - Ведь уже столько лет прошло! Скорее всего, игрушки должны были застрять в механизме! И Meztinos начал убирать от туда игрушки. Аниматор находил там: игрушку Бенди, Бориса, Алисы, и игрушечный самолёт. Ну, нажмём ка мы на рычаг! - Сказал Meztinos. Там открылся какой-то маленький проходик, в котором были: Чернильная игрушка Бенди, и запись... EldarGang'a! Прослушав аудиозапись, аниматор нажал снова на рычаг. Открылся проход с дверью. Аниматор туда вошёл и... Свет выключился. Заиграла песенка, которую пел персонаж Бюрократа в мультфильмах.. :"Deep in the woods, there was a fire. :That burned with an evil desire. :Desire to feed on the pain. :A flame that would never retire. :A pyre that would drive you insane, :And it said... :"Why don't you cast yourself on me?" :"I promise you won't feel a thing" :"There's golden treasures underneath, you'll see" :"Now please, give yourself to me" :Deep in the woods the fire grew higher :The flesh would dissolve and expire :But the bones and the ashes remained :that cried out in vain :And it said... :"Why don't you cast yourself on me?" :"I promise you won't feel a thing" :"There's golden treasures underneath, you'll see" :"Now please, give yourself to me" :Deep in the woods, there's still a fire :That will never grow weary or tired :And draws closer and closer each day :And In bed when you start to perspire :Pray you don't hear that refrain.." Включился свет в комнате озвучки. Аниматор резко отпрыгнул в сторону: Перед ним стояло нечто, напоминающее мерзкую смесь мультяшки и сильно изуродованного человека.. "Я вижу тебя. Очередная мушка в моей бесконечной паутине.." - произнесло существо, после чего исчезло из поля зрения карикатуриста. Аниматор пошёл в комнату назад, с игрушечной машиной. Потому что после такой вспышки света там могло что то произойти. "О, чернильная игрушка!" - Сказал Meztinos и начал менять: то на Бенди, то на Бориса, то на Бюрократа, и на чернильную машину. "Ухты какая красивая фигурка чернильной машины!" - Сказал Meztinos. И оставил фигурку чернильной машины. После того как аниматор наигрался с игрушкой из чернил, он пошёл в проход, который был открыт. Meztinos прошёл немного дальше и удивился. "Что за чертовщина!? Лэйбокс что ты здесь делал!?" - Спросил ругаясь Meztinos. У Meztinos'a стоял выбор "Demon" или "Angel". Meztinos немного подумав, пошёл на путь демона. Но вдруг услышал как что то закрылось. Это был проход на путь ангела. "Господи, чернила! Как я их ненавижу!" - Испуганно сказал Meztinos. Но всё таки проходов больше небыло, и Meztinos'y пришлось идти по чернилам. Он нашёл запись Лэйбокса. "Лэйбокс! Так ты тоже делаешь аудиокасеты?" - Спросил у записи Meztinos. Аниматор прошёл дальше, где увидел эту "Станцию мальенького чуда". Meztinos прошёл дальше, где его ждал коридор. Но он был не совсем длинным. "В ужастиках, когда персонажи идут по ЛЮБЫМ коридорам, появляется какой то скример"! - Молвил Meztinos. Но ничего не случилось. Но Борис думал, что идёт не Meztinos и поэтому решил напугать! Тем временем уже Meztinos открывал дверь. Борис приготовился, и из за угла вылез Бенди. "Борис! Ты напугал меня досмерти!" - Испуганно сказал Meztinos. И Борис выдал Meztinos'y трубу, и они прошли в проход дальше. Они прошли в следующую комнату. Там было много стеллажей с игрушками. Meztinos не мог отказаться от такого удовольствия. Он нажал на все игрушки, и немного успокоился. Пройдя в следующую комнату, Meztinos увидел рычаг. Но, посмотрев на блок питания, он понял, что один не справится. Он попросил Бориса нажать ближайший рычаг, а сам пошел за угол. Подойдя к рычагу, Meztinos отпрыгнул. Из плаката на стене вылезло существо, у которого вместо ноги был вантуз. В руках оно держало гаечный ключ. Meztinos побежал обратно к Борису. Но тот ничего не мог сделать. Тогда наш аниматор взял трубу покрепче, и побежал на монстра. —УМРИ! - закричал он на существо. Но вдруг... Он увидел очертания своего творения. Того, которого он сам рисовал за своим столом. Первого... Из Банды Мясников... Но существо не упустило возможности. В момент Meztinos почуствовал удар в бок. В голове помутнилось. Но нет, нельзя сдаваться! Meztinos замахнулся... Прошёл удар прямо по голове. Чарли упал. Он пропал. Аниматор встал на колени. Ему было плохо. Борис похлопал его по плечу, не говоря ни слова. И они пошли дальше... За дверью был маленький коридорчик. После него Meztinos увидел спуск вниз. Этот спуск вел к лифту. Зайдя в него, аниматор и Борис услышали "Бюрократа"... —Хм, должен признать... Я теперь твой преданный фанат. Похоже, ты имешь право на свидание с ангелом. Давай, спустись на уровень девятый. Следуй за криками. хахаха, АХААХАХХ!- и тут же герои услышали душераздирающий вопль, закончившийся лишь тихим бульканьем... продолжение следует... Категория:Записи в блоге